7 Years
by LivingLiza
Summary: Songfic to 7 Years by Lukas Graham. PercyxAnnabeth. Rated T because I'm paranoid. First fanfic so please read! I had to remove the lyrics that I originally had with this story so please listen to the song before/while you read!


**Hey. Liza here. This is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song used in this story. Bummer.**

 **7 Years**

Percy Jackson was born in August. A summer baby. His mother, Sally, was a wonderful person with a kind, giving, heart, but she had almost nothing in the world aside from her son. She had fallen in love with a performer. She had a fling, which ended in an unexpected pregnancy. He got spooked and ran, leaving Sally all alone to raise a baby. Percy was small and athletic with black hair and wide, curious, green eyes.

When Percy turned seven his mother married Gabe Ugliano. Percy never liked him, and came up with a nickname for him, "Smelly Gabe," but there was nothing to be done. Even as a child Percy knew that if Gabe made his mom happy, he would have to get used to having him around.

At a young age Percy fell in with a bad crowd. The boys he called his friends were reckless, pushing themselves to the very limit, flirting with death and the law. Even at eleven years old they would smoke and drink, and they would talk about leaving school to get a blue-collar job to pay the bills. Percy was a bright boy, but by then the excitement and curiosity was abandoning him, leaving him dull and lifeless.

When Percy was eleven, he contacted his dad for the first time. His real father was nothing like Percy had imagined. In his mind he had always thought of his biological father as a regal, godly, superstar. In reality, he was a drunk.

Percy had ambition. He ditched the losers who he had hung out with from childhood, and refocused his life on music, but something was never quite right. Whenever he tried to show strangers his work he never felt as though anyone could really hear what he was saying. He didn't even know what to do with himself, until he met Annabeth. For what felt like the first time someone cared about him. She convinced him that he was so much more than the screwup he thought he was. They started off as friends but slowly became something much greater than that. She taught him that sharing his voice and his stories with the world was something incredible. Through hard work and commitment to his music and his band, Percy was awarded a record deal. He, along with his friends Thalia, Beckendorf, and Nico, left right after his high school graduation. The glory did not come without a price. He and Annabeth broke up right after their graduation. With tears in her eyes, she told him that she didn't want to hold him back. The world was his for the taking, and he had to grab his chance.

Percy was successful to say the least. He sold millions of albums. People loved his music because it rang true and spoke about fear, pain, anxiety, and the joys of overcoming those things to lead a happy life. Percy didn't truly get to live his happy life until Beckendorf's girlfriend dragged the members of the band to a party. Percy, with a beer in his hand, began to tell an admirer his story.

"That's a good story," a familiar voice rang out, "but I think you're missing a very important detail."

Percy turned around to face Annabeth and all the mermories came flooding back.

"What might that detail be?"

"The girl who did all the heavy lifting to get your band started."

"Oh really. Would that girl like to take a walk with the star whose career she started?"

"She would, as long as he can still walk around with his incredibly big head weighing him down."

Percy stood up, and Annabeth gestured for him to follow her. They exited the loud, crowded, room and entered the streets of New York City. Annabeth filled Percy in on what she had been doing for the past few years. She had finished college and begun teaching English at their old high school.

"You're teaching at Goode?" Percy said with his eyebrows raised. "Wow. Their standards have really dropped."

"Excuse me. I was hand picked by _your stepfather_ to replace him when he retired to travel with your mother."

"Well enough about you. I've been…"

"Percy, I know what you've been doing. I read magazines."

"So you stalk me."

"Maybe a little." Annabeth replied with a smirk

"I've missed this, you know. I've missed us. I walk around like I don't care, like I'm okay. I date models and famous people and I put on a happy face, but I'm not alright. I'm not okay. I live hour to hour, just trying to get through the day. Be with me Annabeth. Please."

"Be what? You're girlfriend? Percy, we decided that it was better to break up."o him

"No, Annabeth. You decided. I never got over you. Tell me you got over me and I'll drop it. We can walk away and never look back!"

"I can't say that Percy"

"Then don't." he whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Seven years had passed since Percy and Annabeth were reunited, five years since they were married surrounded by all of their best friends and their families. Well, Percy's dad had died earlier that year of liver cancer. He drank himself to death, and he died all alone. At that moment Percy knew that he wanted more from his lives and his friendships. He wanted more than a girlfriend. He wanted a wife, someone to spend a lifetime with. So he asked her to marry him, but on the eve of their wedding Percy and his bachelor party got into an accident. A bad one. It left Charlie dead, Nico and Thalia in comas, and Percy with temporary amnesia. He couldn't remember anything, except Annabeth. But once his memory came back, nothing was the same for a long time. But eventually, in spite of all he had been through got his life back, and here he stood today, holding his newborn sons, Charlie and Brian.

And he told them his story.

He had lived a full life. A great one, filled with a one in a million love and huge family. He had lost Annabeth two months earlier and he was ready to go and join her, but first, he pulled his young grandson to him…

 _Once I was seven years old…_

 **Hope you liked it !**


End file.
